


Besitos

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Monster of the Week, derek is multilingual, stiles is turned on, talkin german, talking spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Derek sighed. "I can read Latin and some Greek. I am fluent in Spanish and I can hold a conversation in German."He caught a whiff of arousal from Stiles, but that was nothing new. There was always this underlying horniness under his scent and Derek tended to ignore it. Puberty, Derek still remembered it."Can you talk some?", Stiles asked, his eyes shining.





	

"Hey Derek?", Stiles called out, bouncing on his feet.

"Hmmm?" Derek didn't lift his eyes from the map they had been working on. 

"How many languages do you actually speak?", Stiles asked. Derek had been translating a few code words in Latin here and there, which was something Stiles was able to do as well.

"A few", he mumbled, still trying to work out in which context petere had been used here.

"Like what?"

He sighed and straightened up. "Is that important?"  
“It might be!”, Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek sighed. "I can read Latin and some Greek. I am fluent in Spanish and I can hold a conversation in German."

He caught a whiff of arousal from Stiles, but that was nothing new. There was always this underlying horniness under his scent and Derek tended to ignore it. Puberty, Derek still remembered it.

"Can you talk some?", Stiles asked, his eyes shining.

"Eres estupido."

The scent of arousal got stronger, even as Stiles eyed him suspiciously. "Did you just insult me."

"Das würde ich doch niemals tun."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "You did, didn't you? Stupid werewolf with stupidly hot multilingual skills", he muttered, turning back to the map. 

Derek grinned and came to stand behind Stiles. "You think it's hot?"

"Shut up, you know I do." Derek could hear his fast heartbeat, could smell his prominent arousal. "Si, lo se."

Stiles inhaled sharply. He turned around, now caged in between Derek and the table. 

"I'm gonna kiss you now", Derek warnend.

"Please do", Stiles breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> "Eres estupido." -> You are stupid.  
> "Das würde ich doch niemals tun." -> I would never do that.  
> "Si, lo se." -> Yes, I know.
> 
> German is my first language, Spanish is my third, so of course I picked those.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
